


Captain America, The Beautiful

by straddling_the_atmosphere



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straddling_the_atmosphere/pseuds/straddling_the_atmosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine that all of the Avengers get super flustered by how handsome Steve is because geez, the history books never mentioned how beautiful Captain America is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America, The Beautiful

Phil had been the first one to stumble over his words. “I watched you while you were sleeping,” and Steve had politely averted his eyes to Phil’s pink cheeks and stammering.

Bruce had been talking, introducing himself, had stopped and just stared and Steve stared back until Bruce’s tanned cheeks had turned a faint pink and he coughed and looked away. 

Natasha had been the most collected, but even she had gazed at him for far longer than she normally would have. “Coulson’s trading cards don’t do you justice, Rogers.”

Tony…well. Steve knew already it wasn’t a good idea to compare him to his father, but he couldn’t help but be reminded of when he’d stepped out of the machine and Howard had had that hungry look in his eyes. Tony looked the same way. 

And Clint? After they’d brought him back from brainwashing, he’d run into a pole the first time he got a glimpse of Steve, and Natasha had laughed herself into hiccups.

**Author's Note:**

> Find more posts at imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com!


End file.
